Cuddles
by VannuroRB
Summary: A small one shot about Yami's love to Kaiba. Prideshipping, stuff yes.


At the moment this pairing is just in one shot form.

Maybe in a few months' time I can actually think of a decent storyline to write them with.

* * *

><p>Cuddles~<p>

Yami and Joey were sat on the sofa, the game controllers in their hands as they battled each other on the newest game Yugi had bought for them, the small male was sat in between his two friends watching their fierce battle on the screen until it came to an end with one winner.

'Yes!' Yami punched his hand in the air 'I beat your butt Joey! The fifth time!'

'No!' Joey whined and buried his head in his hands briefly before looking to Yami 'Let's do it again! I'm going to win this time!'

'Get over yourself' Yami then smirked 'But I suppose I'll amuse you this once'.

Yugi sighed and sat back 'Boys' He mumbled as he watched the two get ready for a new fight; looked like he wasn't going to get to play his new game for a while.

Joey glanced over at Yami quickly before turning to the screen again and continuing to fight 'So Yami, you going on another date with rich boy again?' Joey queried.

'Mmhmm' Yami hummed back as he licked over the inside of his cheek 'That is if he isn't too busy with work again'.

'Man why do you date him? I thought you two were like…polar opposites or something' Joey then smirked 'Is it the sex?'

'Joey!' Yugi hissed and slapped his friend's arm.

'What? A legitimate question'.

'Yeah I suppose it is' Yami mumbled back.

Joey glanced over to the male 'Well don't take it seriously'.

'I didn't' Yami turned to smirk at him 'I just kicked your butt once again'.

'What?' Joey groaned as he saw his defeat being played out on the screen 'This is so unfair!'

* * *

><p>Soon the evening approached and Yami had to call his victory streak over Joey an end so that Yugi may have the pleasure of beating him at the game. Yami slipped on a jacket and kicked his shoes on before turning to his partner 'You don't think I look too underdressed for Kaiba do you?' Yami asked holding his jacket out.<p>

'I'm sure if you were just wearing rags Kaiba would take you out' Yugi reassured with his pleasing smile.

"I wouldn't bet on it" Yami thought before turning and opening the door 'Well I'll be off now…you should probably expect me late'.

'Okay. Have fun with Kaiba'.

'You too Aibou. Try not to let Joey beat you or he won't stop'.

Yugi gave a giggle and a roll of his eyes 'As if! Bye Mou hitori no boku'.

Yami gave one last wave before shutting the door behind himself and walking down the street with a small hum, Yami stuck his hands in his pockets and gave a slight shiver at the cold autumn air over the town he lived in.

_I thought you two were like…polar opposites or something._

Yami gave a small hum to himself 'I guess we are…' Yami mused to himself "Kaiba certainly tells me what to do and what not to do…and he complains about my choice of food…and my friends…and my date ideas…he even complains about the times I don't want to make love…in fact I think the only time we do agree on is when he's forcing me to bed but you can't really disagree on that" Yami gave a sigh and shrugged his shoulders 'Oh well…we'll fix that another time. I hope Kaiba's finished work now'.

* * *

><p>Yami soon came to the Kaiba corp. building and looked around for Kaiba's limo, but to his dismay there was no Kaiba waiting to whisk him away to the fancy restaurant. Instead Yami opted to searching for Kaiba inside the building, he took the elevator up and greeted the secretary as she started to pack away to leave for the night.<p>

Yami came to the black doors that led to Kaiba's office; he knocked on it twice before opening the door and poking his head through. The tall brunette male was sitting at his desk, barely looking up at Yami as he typed away at his computer with a small dissatisfied sigh.

'Shall I take this as a cancel then?' Yami questioned as he walked closer.

'Maybe' Kaiba answered as he continued to type 'I've been working on this all day so hopefully I'll get it done in a minute or two'.

'What if the restaurant cancels our reservation?'

'Then I'll get very annoyed and sue them'.

Yami gave a small smile and watched Kaiba continue to type at his computer, he then sighed and stared at the male as he seemed to forget that Yami was still in the same room "Same Kaiba…" Yami thought "Work is always first…but…I understand that" Yami curled his lips up into a smile as he approached quietly "I think that's what Joey doesn't understand. We have a bond, one that isn't easily put into words. I understand him, he understands me, and we both know how we really feel about the other".

Yami then looked down and smiled more broadly before pulling his jacket off and walking round Kaiba's desk, the male looked up as Yami sat himself over Kaiba's lap and held onto his shoulders; he turned to the screen to read it lightly.

'What is it you're writing?' Yami queried.

'Just junk' Kaiba answered as he resumed writing 'Telling idiotic people what to do very clearly for a meeting tomorrow morning'.

'Oh' Yami sighed as he rested his head against Kaiba's chest; it was silent for a few moments until Yami broke out into a snigger.

Kaiba frowned and looked down at the small male hearing his restrained laughter 'Hey, what are you laughing at? Me?' He questioned.

'Sort of' Yami replied showing his smile 'I was just thinking about us…and…I love you Kaiba…'

Kaiba only hummed and mumbled something that sounded like a 'Likewise' as he went back to typing.

Yami only chuckled and left it at that, knowing that Kaiba wasn't the smushy romantic type to confess his love every single moment of his life, the two sat in silence again as Kaiba quickly finished his work.

'By the way' Kaiba spoke up to break the silence 'Why do you wear Yugi's clothes? You could be more stylish'.

'Is there anything you don't complain about?' Yami asked with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Haha…yes…<p>

Review if you like!


End file.
